Sensors are desirable to provide more information, e.g., regarding an environmental condition such as temperature, humidity, etc. Advances in integrated circuit technology and sensor design have made it possible to measure many physical parameters and display the information and/or transmit it to another device, e.g., wirelessly.
Often it is desirable to have sensors that have an on-board source of power, e.g., for remotely located environmental sensors or simply as a matter of convenience or cost savings (i.e., as opposed to wired sensors that derive power from a commercial power supply). In existing implementations, sensors have been produced for which the power requirements are below one (1) milliwatt (mw).